Chaos Edge
Chaos Edge, also known as the ; is a state change type Longinus sacred gear wielded by Takashi Dragonway. It has the soul of the Chaos Dragon, Acnologia, within it. Summary Appearance The Chaos Edge, alongside its counterpart , doesn't take the form of an weapon. Instead, it is similar to that of an independent avatar sacred gear in that it takes the form of a living creature but not in the way that one would expect: rather than taking the form of an animal like Canis Lykaon and Regulus Nemea or an object like Absoloute Demise, the wielder instead acts as the physical form of the sacred gear as their body hosts Acnologia's soul alongside their own. Due to this, many are often unaware that the Chaos Edge is the wielder or that it even exists. With time, however, a series of tattoo appears on the users body. Abilities The Chaos Edge has the ability to Devour the power and physical abilities of an opponent after coming into physical contact with them temporarily every 10 seconds. The power is then added to his/her own. This works very similar to Divine Dividing ability to Divide it opponents power and add the divided power to their own. However, the ability can also be used on the attack of an opponent aimed at them which enables the user to either add it to their own or send it back at the enemy. Its sub-ability Copy allows the user to copy the ability of an object or person. It is later revealed that they can also store objects within their body. Weaknesses Though Chaos Edge is undoubtedly one of the most powerful sacred gears in existence, it still has its own fair share of weaknesses; due to Acnologia being sealed within the users body, they become to vulnerable to Dragon-slayer magic, swords and curses. Like other Sacred Gears, continuous use of Chaos Edges abilities will drain the user's stamina to a significant degree. The ability Devour cannot be used on indirect attacks or if the opponent doesn't allow the user to read the nature and timing of their attacks. It can also only be used on attacks that are magic in nature and is unable to be used against physical ones. However, the user is able to use the ability if the opponents attack is augmented with magic; if he/her is attacked with a magic weapon such as a holy sword, they are able to use devour to remove the damage from the magic itself but does nothing to take away the damage caused by the blow itself. When Devour is used on either the opponent or their attack, it will only work if the user's own power is the same or above that of the opponent. In addition, there is a limit to how much power the user can take without putting their body in danger. The ability Copy also consumes their lifespan with each usage. With Total Consumption, there is a limit to how much the user can take without the risk of killing those around them. Forms Initial Form: Chaos Edge The initial form of the Chaos Edge is that of the wielders body. Upgraded Form As the host begins mastering Acnologia´s abilities, a series of tattoo-like markings appears on their body with the placing and appearance varying from person though the reason for this is unknown. Chaos Edge: Chaos Armor Chaos Edge: Apocalypse Armor, also known as the Armor of the True Apocalypse Dragon Emperor, is the Balance Breaker of the Chaos Edge. This manifests a muscular jet black dragon armor with dark blue jewels while the eye sections are crimson matching the user's physique. The armor dramatically increases the users power, abilities, speed, and defense as well as allowing them to survive in dangerous environments such as the Dimension Gap. In this form, the user can use Devour without the 10-second limit. The Chaos Edge also has the ability to absorb the attacks of others through the use of Total Consumption similar to the sacred gears base form ability Devour though unlike the latter, the user can also use it the absorb the energy of the surrounding environment and people though at the risk of stealing their life and killing them. At the back of the armor, there are two rocket boosters that gives a temporary boost of speed and flight and from them a pair of retractable Dragon wings can come out that enables the user proper flight. These wings are similar to Divine Dividing though the wings are jet black with blue markings while the eight energy feathers are also blue. Apocalypse Drive Apocalypse Drive, also known as the Dragon of Supremacy, is Chaos Edge's version of Juggernaut Drive and Breakdown the Beast. This form unleashes the full power of the Chaos Dragon, at the cost of the user's sanity and their life force being devoured at a rapid pace as its used as fuel to sustain it. However, the time limit before the user dies is very short and not only is the user's body damaged if they manage to survive but their appearance along with personality may change. Trivia Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Sacred Gear Category:Longinus Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Skullguy123